Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (born Louis Troy Austin, December 24, 1991) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan. He is the oldest member. Early life Louis was born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England to Troy and Johannah. His parents split up when Louis was young. When his mother remarried, Louis took on his stepdad Mark Tomlinson's name.Mums of One Direction stars reveal how the boys have grown into music sensations. Daily Record. April 16, 2012. He has five younger half-sisters and younger half-brother by his mom: Charlotte, Félicité, twins Daisy and Phoebe and twins Doris and Ernest. He has one younger half-sister, Georgia, by his father. Mark and Jay divorced in 2011. His mother married Daniel Deakin in 2014. He was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school and previously a pupil at The Hayfield School. While he was a student at Hall Cross, Louis starred in several Scholastic musical productions at this school, including Grease, which sparked his interest in performing. Musical Career Early Beginnings While he was a student at Hall Cross, Louis starred in several Scholastic musical productions, including Grease, which sparked his interest in performing. He also appeared as an extra in the 2006 film If I Had You. His mother worked as a chaperone on UK TV show Fat Friends, which James Corden also worked onJames Corden. Louis auditioned for The X Factor with "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. He received three votes out of the three judges present, and was sent to Bootcamp. He revealed in This Is Us that he was not happy with his audition and felt it was "terrible". He also hoped he would be put into a group as he did not think he was a strong enough soloist. At bootcamp, he sang Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love" before being eliminated and ultimately put into One Direction. One Direction placed third in the competition, signed a record contract with Syco Music and released five albums between 2011 and 2015. Further Career Developments In April 2015, it was announced Louis would be starting his own record label, an imprint of Simon Cowell's Syco label.Louis starting his own record label Louis said of the business venture: "To be given the opportunity to potentially give new artists a platform is an incredible feeling. I hope to sign some really exciting new artists down the line". It was also announced that he had signed former X-Factor contestant Jack Walton and would eventually sign the winning act of an upcoming reality series called Be In The Band. Personal life Charity Outside of work, Louis supports many charities. In particular, he has worked closely over the years with the Eden Dora Trust, which helps children suffering from Encephalitis. In 2015, Louis participated in a charity football match, held a Cinderella ball for terminally ill children in collaboration with charity Believe In Magic, in which he raised over 7 million dollars, and became the official patron for the Stacey Mowle Appeal. In January 2016, journalist Alan Ewart interviewed a family Louis worked closely with, where they praised him for his admirable dedication to them and their terminally ill son.Fly High Buddy: Louis's charity work Football Louis is a part-time contract-based football player for the Doncaster Rovers. He played various matches throughout 2012-2015. Relationships Hannah Walker Louis dated Hannah Walker throughout his time on The X Factor. She attended Hall Cross Academy with Louis, and they met through the school's production of Grease. Hannah played Frenchy and Louis played Danny (view image). They started dating on March 18, 2010. It's rumored that Hannah encouraged Louis to audition for X-Factor. They dated for about a year before breaking up in July 2011. Louis was busy with One Direction recording their debut album, and it became increasingly hard for him and Hannah to see each other. He reportedly decided to break it off with Hannah because he wanted to focus on the release of the band's debut single, and their upcoming album. After the break up, both said on Twitter that they were still friends.@Louis_Tomlinson. Twitter. Louis and Hannah break-up. July 24, 2011. Eleanor Calder It is unconfirmed how Louis and Eleanor officially met but it has been said they were introduced to each other around summer 2011 by Harry. Other sources say they met through mutual friends at a music festival, and some say she was a backing dancer on X Factor.Eleanor Source Their first public outing together was September 14, 2011, when Eleanor accompanied Louis to celebrate Niall's birthday. Louis was asked to confirm they were dating in an October 2011 interview.Timeline People Magazine confirmed on March 21, 2015 that Eleanor and Louis had split up two weeks previouslyPeople Magazine. Neither have publicly spoken about the split. In May 2015, Louis confirmed the break up on James Corden's The Late Late Show. Briana Jungwirth It was announced on July 14, 2015 that Louis was expecting his first child with LA based stylist, Briana Jungwirth. The two met in February 2015February pic and Louis was photographed partying with Briana throughout May 2015Louis with Briana. He was not photographed with her at all during her pregnancy, but was pictured out and about with her during the week after the birth. It is believed the pair met through a relative of Briana's, who was part of the crew for the Steal My Girl music video shoot. The two never dated and are not in a relationship together. Louis confirmed the pregnancy news on August 4, 2015, during a live interview with Good Morning America, stating "Thank you. It's a really exciting time, so I'm buzzing". In October, a tabloid magazine incorrectly reported Louis and Briana were having a baby girlLouis expecting a girl, but no clarifications were issued. Briana attended six One Direction shows in LondonBriana in September 2015, while 5 months pregnant, despite the band touring her home country of America just the previous month before. On October 20, an article written by InStyle Magazine confirming the birth of the child was published early. The article featured the baby's name, gender and weight despite the baby not actually being born yet. The article was deleted and no explanation was offeredStrange leaked article. In the November 8 issue of Fabulous Magazine, it was revealed Louis had banned any questions about the baby and interviews would be stopped if he was asked.Fabulous MagazineMexico Press Conference On December 24, Briana's mother confirmed via social media that her daughter was 34 weeks along.Tweet Louis and Briana welcomed a baby boy, Freddie Reign Tomlinson, on January 21, 2016. Louis confirmed the news via Twitter saying, "I'm pleased to say my baby son was born yesterday. He is healthy and pretty amazing. I'm very happy!!".Louis's tweet about his baby son In late February 2016, a custody battle for Freddie began after Briana refused to let Louis see the child, reportedly because of his continued relationship with Danielle Campbell. Danielle Campbell Louis began dating 21 year old actress Danielle Campbell in late 2015. She currently stars on the CW show,The Originals, as Davina Claire. Danielle followed Louis on Twitter on September 7 and Louis followed her on Instagram on October 11.Instagram Proof A friend of Danielle's posted a selfie with Danielle and Louis to Instagram on November 22nd. Louis travelled to Atlanta on November 3, 2015, where Danielle films The Originals. The pair were photographed together again on December 6, sitting next to each other at a milkshake place, sparking dating rumors. Louis spent time with Danielle in Chicago, her hometown, from December 18 till December 22. During this time they were seen hugging in an ice cream parlor, singing happy birthday to a friend via SnapChat, walking Danielle's dogs, and going to restaurants for dinnerLouis and Danielle together. Louis also got several tattoos with Danielle's brother. Danielle travelled to London and attended a comedy event with Louis on December 30, then attended his New Years Eve party on December 31. The two were pictured kissing on January 6, 2016, while on a ski trip with friends, in FranceLouis and Danielle kissing. They celebrated Danielle's 21st together in Los Angeles on January 31. Controversies 2010 In unexplained circumstances, during One Direction's time on X Factor, Louis was mysteriously sent home by producers for a week. Police were also called one week when it appeared Louis had gone missing, but it was found he had gone home to see family without informing anyone.Louis Goes Missing 2012 After two years of speculation, Louis began vehemently denying he was in a relationship with bandmate Harry. An interview was published where Louis reasoned that the speculation was ruining his friendship with Harry, and in September 2012, tweeted a fan saying "How's this? Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?".Louis Tweet The tweet upset many fans, with some refusing to believe it was him. Louis has never publicly spoken about the tweet. 2013 Louis was involved in numerous Twitter fights with members of boy band The Wanted. The band had previously made fun of Harry Styles after he was overcome with stage fright during a performance, and both bands remained at odds ever since. Zayn Malik and Liam, and eventually Eleanor all came to Louis's defence during a particularly nasty 2013 spat, in which one member of The Wanted appeared to imply Louis was gay and should come outThe Wanted Fight. In an interview with an LGBT chat show, the same member once again said Louis would be the first member of One Direction to come out. In 2015, The Wanted split up and blamed their rivalry with One Direction as the reason they called it quits. 2014 In May, a video was leaked by The Daily Mail showing Louis and Zayn smoking cannabis while in Peru. Zayn can be heard criticizing One Direction's official merchandise, saying both the band and the fans are sick of shallow products solely catering solely to a young audience, and wishing they could do more artistic ventures. Louis can allegedly be heard uttering several racial slurs throughout the video. Neither Louis or Zayn have ever publicly addressed the video but Liam took to Twitter a few days after it surfaced to apologize for them, saying they were immature. In 2015, Louis jokingly denied ever getting high on drugs during an interview with Jonathan Ross. A fellow guest on the show noted that because of their media training, the band is not allowed to admit to controversial acts like smoking illegal substances. In November, Louis lashed out on Twitter at a journalist who wrote an article about the rainbow Apple logo shirt he had recently wornThe Independent. The journalist interpreted this as a sign of support for Apple CEO Tim Cook who had come out as gay the previous week. Louis appeared to interpret the article as speculating his sexuality and tweeted "I am in fact straight!" despite the article not stating anything about his sexuality. 2015 After Zayn's departure from One Direction, Louis became involved in two Twitter fights with Zayn's friend, producer Naughty Boy. Insults were exchanged and Zayn tweeted Louis asking "Remember when you had a life instead of making bitchy comments about mine?". Louis did not respond to Zayn's tweet. The fights made worldwide headlinesLouis vs Zayn and Naughty Boy Timeline. Zayn cut all ties with Naughty Boy in July. In November 2015, Louis strongly hinted in various Made in the A.M. promo interviews that he and Zayn were not on talking terms, and that he was distancing himself from the band. In 2016, Zayn liked a picture of Louis with his son Freddie and when questioned by media said they were not friends at the moment but liking the tweet was the least he could do. The public nature of Louis's relationship with Danielle Campbell, caused some controversy. Louis was expecting a child with Briana Jungwirth when he began to publicly be seen with Danielle. Various media outlets reported Jungwirth was upset with Louis for openly dating someone else, even though they were never a couple themselves, after she posted a video link on her Instagram to a blogger discussing their personal struggles, and captioned it with "I felt the need to share it with all of you. I’ve found a lot of things Jaclyn says in this video relatable and important". Briana's father commented on the situation to The Sun, stating "Sure I wish he stepped up and made it public that he was going to be a father to Briana’s baby. Sure I wish they grew their relationship together, but he will always be the child’s father. This is a difficult time for Briana. This baby should be the focus here.”Sun article Tattoos Louis_screw.png|'"Screw"'/plus sign +''' on left inner ankle October 12, 2012 Louis_stickfigure.png|'''Stick figure on skateboard on right inner forearm October 16, 2012 Louis_quotationmarks.png|'Quotation marks' “ ” on right inner wrist October 20, 2012 Louis_faraway.png|'Far Away.' on right bicep October 20, 2012 Louis_oops.png|'OOPS!' on right inner forearm November 8, 2012 Louis_birds.png|'A flock of birds' on right wrist November 8, 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.46.18 pm.png|'A Compass Pointing Home' December 20, 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.40.14 pm.png|'A camera' December 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.29.19 pm.png|'Paper Airplane' c. 2013 louis-tomlinson-opps-tattoo1.jpg|'Cup Of Tea' c. February 2013 o-LOUIS-TOMLINSON-NEW-BIRD-TATTOO-570.jpg|'A bird' on right arm January 26, 2013 tumblr_mm3422Gid91rfcm70o3_1280.jpg|'It is what it is' on chest March 25, 2013 rs_560x415-130326064545-1024.LouisTomlinson.feet.jcl.jpeg|'The Rogue' on both ankles March 25, 2013 tumblr_mma8z3ZabH1s2giaho1_500.jpg|''' A moose and a heart''' on right arm May 3, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.38.11 pm.png|'5 marks tally' May 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.29.05 pm.png|'Lit Fuse Bomb' c. June 2013 louis-tomlinson-rope-tattoo-meaning_350x350.jpg|'A rope' on right wrist June 26, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.43.29 pm.png|'Bus 1' August 10, 2013 933b13444baecf75ea5a1c3f04874de8.jpg|'Tic Tac Toe' c. August 2013 BWTQ3ARIYAAPwqr.jpg|''' A pointing finger''' on right forearm October 10, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.17.30 pm.png|'Triangle Tattoo' c Early 2013 BWZhj_ICIAAM3E9.jpg|''' Pacman ' on right forearm October 10, 2013 8d984da2b5c86e25b3787598290d378c.jpg|'Spider Web Leg Tattoo''' October 11, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.09.18 pm.png|'Arrow Tattoo' March 8, 2014 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.09.59 pm.png|'Skull And Crossbones' c. August 2014 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.10.43 pm.png|'Smiley With Cross Eyes' November 27, 2014 Louisdagger.jpg|'A dagger (given a chance written underneath)' on left forearm November 27, 2014 Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 5.07.27 PM.png|'Number 28' On left hand Deccember 19, 2015 louis-tomlinson-gets-butt-tattoo-ftr.jpg|'Unknown Butt Tattoo.' December 19, 2015 Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"Kiss You" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing *"They Don't Know About Us" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Why Don't We Go There" — writing *"Best Song Ever" — writing *"Strong" — writing *"Diana" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Midnight Memories" — writing *"Little Black Dress" — writing *"Through The Dark" — writing *"Little White Lies" — writing *"Better Than Words" — writing *"Does He Know" — writing *"Alive" — writing Four *"Steal My Girl" — writing *"Ready To Run" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"No Control" — writing *"Fireproof" — writing *"Spaces" — writing *"Clouds" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" — writing *"End Of The Day" — writing *"Long Way Down" — writing *"What A Feeling" — writing *"Love You Goodbye" — writing *"History" — writing *"A.M." — writing Perfect EP *"Home" — writing Quotes *"'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) *"We're not perfect, we're not clean cut. We're just trying to be ourselves" (Common Quote) *songwriting "I think, for me, there’s been a few times where fans have held up “You Make Me Strong” signs and everyone’s held that up. And, I’d be singing the song, going through the motions, and it actually takes something as blatant as that to go, “Hang on a minute. That’s – I wrote on that song. These are the references that I’ve said.” ''It’s an amazing feeling. It’s exactly what you would want as an artist. It’s very important for us, I think." *If I were to look in you ferigerator....refridgefreetorator...fridge....what would I find?” *“Why did the mushroom go to the party? Because he's a fungi!” *“In my first video diary I explained my love for women who have a taste in carrots. Since then, I have received plenty of carrots. Now I also have a keenest interest in women who like Lamborghinis.” *"My personal tastes... I actually like quite a bit acoustic and more mellow kinds of things. I quite like American music, like The Fray, I'm a massive fan of them, and The Killers. I also like more acoustic stuff like Ed Sheeran, I like this English songwriter James Morrison and another singer called Ben Howard." (Billboard interview, 2012) *"Feel free to insult me but you don't have the right to insult our fans" (to someone criticizing fans on Twitter) *"I’ve sometimes felt like that, but to be honest most of the time I’m the immature one who needs to be told to get focused. I’m a bit of a perfectionist so I have to be kind of be on board with every minor detail and I’m quite opinionated." (Billboard interview, 2012) *“I'm Louis the Tommo Tomlinson!” *"It's a big thing to sit in a room and talk about your feelings, your deepest love, whenever you got your heart broken. So you have to be able to be comfortable for the good stuff to come out." (One Direction TV Special, Recording Four, 2014) *the No Control fan project "I think it's a perfect example of how unique and incredible and passionate our fans are" (Billboard Awards, 2015) *One Direction's break “I don’t actually think what we’re doing is that weird. We’ve been on the road for four years and have made as many albums in the same amount of time. So we’re just taking a break to see our families and enjoy our houses”. (ITV News, 2015) *Fatherhood "Yeah it’s good. I mean it’s intense but it’s great. It’s really exciting obviously. This is my first time away from Freddie so it’s tough". (Brit Awards 2016) Trivia *His mother was a midwife. As a child, Louis would often help look after the babies she delivered. *He smokes. *He has a fear of birds and growing old. *Louis’s favorite band is The Fray. *Louis’s favorite song of all time is ‘Look After You’ by The Fray. *He is signed on a non-contract basis with his hometown club, the Doncaster Rovers. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. *He had his own custom ''"Mystery Machine" van made for him. *He is one of the main songwriters for the band. *He was the best man at his mum's wedding. *He knows how to play the piano. *He is 5 feet 9 inches tall. *Due to his fear of growing old and his similar appearance, he has often been called "Peter Pan" by fans. External links *@Louis_Tomlinson - Twitter *@louist91 - Instagram References Gallery Louis_tomlinson_png_by_kosmos52-d86cwzx.pnglouis_tomlinson_png_by_kosmos52-d86cwzx.png Made_In_The_A.M._Louis_Cover.jpg Tumblr_nz5uylBvpS1r50o10o1_400.jpg Louis_William_Tomlinson_at_214._Wetten_dass_show_in_Graz,_8._Nov._2014_02.jpg llsdf.jpg louisssss.jpg serious.jpg Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians